


What Makes a House a Home?

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Comforting Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Firefighter Castiel, Homophobic Language, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: Newly engaged and planning to host their family and friends on Christmas Day, Dean and Cas are forced out of their apartment due to faulty wiring.  Three days before Christmas, they find themselves packing up and temporarily moving into one of their landlord's properties. The house is beautiful, decked out for Christmas and fully furnished.  It takes Cas' breath away, but also brings up painful memories.  Memories that trigger deep-seated fears.  Dean shelters his fiancé in his arms and shows him what makes a home.Filled with tears and laughter, sexy times and sexy humor, romance and love, Dean and Cas welcome in the holiday season and the next stage of their relationship.“I love when your cheeks turn that cute shade of pink.”“Dammit Cas,” said Dean as his skin flushed more deeply.  Castiel smiled and took his seat.  “Okay, my love.  I will stop with the compliments.”  Dean knew the promise came with caveats as soon as he saw Cas wink.  “At least through the main course.  No promises when you bring out the pie that smells so delicious."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read on its own, but reading the others may help with context.

“Dean this is ridiculous. It’s three days until Christmas. What are we supposed to do?” Cas’ eyes shimmered with barely concealed tears.

Looking at his fiancé, Dean sensed a deep tension. Holidays were extremely important to Castiel. After his parents kicked him out at the age of fourteen, Cas avoided celebrating for years. The memories of his family and the loss hit hardest on those days. Not only the loss of his family, but the loss of his faith.

It did not shock Dean in the slightest, when Cas questioned God’s love and what it meant to be a good Christian. In fact, Dean wondered, at the time, how his best friend even attempted to hold onto that faith when his family threw him out for being gay. Yelling slurs. Calling Cas’ an abomination, saying God despised his kind, and telling him he was bound for hell, before opening the door and physically shoving him out the door. Empty handed, with only the clothes on his back and twenty dollars in his wallet, Castiel heard his mother say, “You are not my son. When I shut this door, I will forget your entire existence.” Those were the last words his friend heard from any member of his family. For a month, Cas disappeared. After enquiring at Cas’ home and having the door slammed in their faces, the Winchesters searched for Castiel. It was Mary who eventually found him, alone and hungry. After several weeks on their couch and Dean begging for Mary to adopt him, Cas moved into a group home and then next door into his one and only foster home.

It took three years before Cas considered celebrating any holiday and even then, it took the full power of the Winchester clan and his foster mother, Missouri, to convince him to join them for Christmas. Despite having a stable home and being considered family, Castiel never left his room on the holidays. Missouri’s disappointment, Mary’s tears, Sam’s pleading, and Dean’s attempts at humor finally drew the young man out of his self-imposed exile. And since celebrating that first Christmas, Castiel dove into every holiday with gusto, so Dean had known the news would crush his friend. The tears, however, were unexpected. Cas rarely cried in all the years Dean knew him. The sight tore at his heart and he crossed the room enveloping his fiancé in a tight hug.

“I am so sorry, sunshine. I know this is hard, but the small electrical fire in Charlie’s apartment revealed a huge problem. Cain said the wiring is shot to hell. He has no choice but to shut the power off, so he can fix it immediately.”

Castiel’s hands shook. “But Dean everyone is coming here.”

Dean’s eyes focused on Cas’ hands. This was even more unexpected than the tears. The firefighter was the steady one in their relationship. Dean softened his voice. “We are still going to host. Cain found us a great place to stay until we can come home. How about we go check it out? I think it will cheer you up.”

 

The drive took thirty minutes, and the entire trip Castiel squirmed in his seat. “Cas, I promise you are going to love this place,” said Dean as they turned onto a quiet street. The second the mechanic turned the Impala into the driveway of a brightly lit two-story home, Castiel gasped. Christmas lights illuminated the eaves and a Christmas tree filled the large front window. Dean turned to face the firefighter. “So, was I right?”

“Dean.” Castiel stared at him with wide blue eyes. “It’s perfect.”

“Well, in that case, I believe we should check out the inside.” They exited the car and met on the walkway.

Castiel took Dean’s hand as they walked toward the house. “Oh. Look.” Cas pointed out a sign in the front yard. Stuck in the yard was a For Sale sign emblazoned with the word Sold. “Are you sure this is the house?”

Dean chuckled. “Of course, I’m sure. Cain brought me over here earlier today. He just agreed to the sale so the closing hasn’t happened yet. And bonus, it’s still furnished and decorated from the open house.” The mechanic opened the realtor key box and pulled out the key. “Ready to see your home for the next several weeks.”

“Um…yes,” said Cas nervously. “But…”

“Listen to me Castiel. We are living here for the foreseeable future and Cain assured me we are to treat it as our home. Now. Let’s get inside. I am getting cold.”

 

Holding the door open for his fiancé, Dean watched the tension and nerves dissipate from Castiel’s body. Each step further into the house brought joy to the firefighter’s eyes. “Dean,” Cas said in wonder.

“I know, Cas.”

“This is…” Cas swept his eyes across the expansive open living space.

Dean smiled as he pulled Cas into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “As soon as I walked in, I knew.”

“It’s almost exactly what I pictured our future home to look like. Can you imagine owning a home like this and filling it with a couple of kids?”

As his face flushed, Dean stepped back. “You want kids? With me?”

“No, with someone else.” Cas shook his head and lightly slapped Dean’s arm. “Of course with you. Wait, do you not want kids?”

The mechanic smiled. “Yes, I want kids. We just never discussed it before.”

A bright cheeky smile greeted Dean’s words. “So…kids and a house.”

“Yep, sounds like a great plan in a few years. Wedding, honeymoon, and sexy times first.”

Castiel reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek. “You are insatiable. I don’t think having kids will stop you from having sexy times.” The firefighter captured Dean’s lips and pressed firmly. Licking along the seam, Cas sought entrance to the heat of Dean’s mouth. The mechanic opened as he moaned. His body relaxed into Cas’ arms and he allowed the blue-eyed man to take what he wanted. The kiss increased in intensity until Dean was gasping for breath and rock hard. Castiel reached down and cupped the mechanic’s very prominent erection. “Hmmm…so responsive.”

“Always,” Dean whispered as he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel removed his hand and Dean groaned. The sound turned into a whimper when Cas pressed his hips forward and Dean felt the hard line of Castiel’s cock. “Always,” said the firefighter as he kissed Dean again. They searched each other’s mouths as they rutted against each other like teenagers.

“I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t stop that,” Dean gritted out between thrusts.

Cas smirked as he stepped back and released Dean. “We don’t want that.” When he turned to walk away, Dean whined. “Cas, are you actually leaving me here, like this?”

“That was the plan. I wouldn’t want you to soil those nice tight jeans. I do so enjoy the view, especially now.” The firefighter stared at the prominent bulge in Dean’s pants before taking in his bowlegs, licking his lips the entire time. “Yes, the view is definitely worth it.”

“Jackass. I am not here for you to objectify me.” Cas raised one of his eyebrows at his fiancé and Dean blushed. “Unless…”

Stepping back into Dean’s personal space, Cas gripped Dean by the back of the head, tugging at his hair. “Unless what?” Not waiting for a response, Castiel continued, “I believe you are mine as I am yours and we can look all we want. Wouldn’t you agree, my love?”

Instead of answering, Dean took a few steps back. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered the zipper. Watching for a reaction, the mechanic saw Cas’ eyes darken with lust, a clear invitation to continue. With slow, wandering hands, Dean removed his own clothing. He caressed his body, pinching his nipples and stroking his cock along the way. His eyes never left the hungry blue one’s staring at him. Once he was gloriously naked and leaking, Dean said, “Yours.”

Castiel crossed the distance and swept Dean into his arms. “God, I love you. You are absolutely perfect. Every inch of your body and soul is mesmerizing.”

“Cas. Don’t…”

“No matter how many times you try to protest, I will continue to tell you how wonderful you are. How much I love you. How much I need you. How much I desire you.” Lifting Dean’s chin, Cas rested their foreheads together. “You have already given me this beautiful sight, so what do you want in return?”

“Your mouth.”

Fully clothed, Castiel dropped to his knees and took Dean in his mouth. The firefighter took his time worshipping Dean’s cock, caressing his balls, and teasing his hole. Holding on for dear life, the mechanic pulled at Cas’ hair and yelled his name until his knees buckled and his words turned to gibberish. Only then did Castiel release his cock. “Look at me.” When Dean found Cas’ eyes, the firefighter said, “Come on me.”

That was all it took. Dean erupted on his lover’s face as Cas smiled up at him before licking his lips. Dropping to his knees, the mechanic slammed their mouths together, swiping his tongue aggressively against Castiel’s lips and pushing past them. They explored each other’s mouths until the kiss settled into a languid slide of tongues. Sighing they released each other. “Cas, I fucking love you, too.”

 

After cleaning up, they made their way back to their apartment. It took several hours to pack the items they would need while the repairs took place. Several trips and a quick stop to the grocery store found them back at the house and hungry. “Should we go out for dinner?”

Cas nodded. “I think that would be best. I know I’m too tired to cook.”

“How about that little Italian place we passed like ten times today? Their lot was full all day so the food must be good.” Grabbing his keys, Dean opened the door. “You comin’.”

Taking one last glance around the house, Castiel joined Dean. “I almost don’t want to leave. This place feels like home.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him out the door. “It isn’t going anywhere. You will be sleeping here tonight.”

The firefighter shrugged. “I know it just feels like it will disappear.” His voice was soft and filled with sadness.

“Cas, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t know.”

Making a quick decision, the mechanic turned them around and walked back into the house. “We are ordering a pizza.”

 

Once they finished eating, Dean tentatively asked, “Do you want to tell me what happened earlier? Why you didn’t want to leave?”

Sighing heavily, Castiel frowned. “I told you. This felt like home. And that is terrifying.”

Confused, Dean asked, “Why?”

“Because the last house I lived in was temporary and…”

Dean interrupted, “If Missouri heard you say that, she would whack you upside the head. That was and will always be your home Cas.”

Smiling shyly, Castiel took Dean’s hand. “I suppose that’s true. But in the eyes of the law it was a temporary residence. And obviously the home I grew up in was also temporary. When my parents kicked me out, I was homeless. I didn’t belong anywhere and I wasn’t sure I ever would again.”

“God, Cas. You never told me that was how you felt. You belong. You belong with Missouri. You belong with Mom. You belong with Sam. And you belong with me. You are my family, my home. Forever. You will never be alone or homeless ever again.” Tears streamed down Dean’s face as he saw the pain leave Castiel’s eyes, replaced by reverence and love. “I will never let that happen to you because without you the light would leave my life.” Opening his arms, Dean said, “Come here, sunshine.”

Cas collapsed in Dean’s arms and cried. “Thank you.”

After letting Cas cry himself out, Dean eased him back. “Come on. Let me take you to bed and take care of you for once.” The only answer the mechanic got was for Castiel to lean against him. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ back and walked him to the stairs. They made their way slowly up the stairs. Upon entering the master bedroom, Dean helped Cas sit on the bed. He knelt in front of Cas and removed his shoes and socks before gently removing the firefighter’s shirt. Dean kissed his collarbone and down his sternum, swiping his tongue across Castiel’s nipples. As he continued his ministrations, he unbuckled and removed Cas’ belt before opening his pants. Dean urged Cas to lift his hips. When he did, the mechanic lowered Castiel’s pants and boxers inch by inch. He kissed along the inside of both thighs and down his calves. After the firefighter was devoid of clothes, Dean urged him to move further onto the bed. Crawling on after him, Dean turned Cas until his head was resting on the pillows.

Dean removed his own clothing as he watched his fiancé. Castiel’s eyes never left him, not even when he ran his hands up the blue-eyed man’s thighs. He brushed his thumbs across Cas’ sharp hip-bones before placing a kiss on each one. And Cas continued to watch him as Dean lowered himself until skin met skin. Their cocks brushed against each other and it was then that Castiel closed his eyes. Whispering into the crook of Cas’ neck, Dean repeated, “You are safe. You are loved. You belong.”

When Dean finally entered Cas, they both sighed. Their connection was home. The place they both felt safest and protected. The place where their love shined brightest. Wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean and Cas displayed their love in quiet words and reverent touches. They reached the height together and came in unison. Unable to move or speak, they remained entwined together.


	2. Chapter 2

After sleeping for an hour and then showering, they retired to the bed. Laying on their sides facing each other, they held hands. “Cas, I am sorry we never talked about what happened to you. We just kinda moved forward and never really dealt with it.”

“It’s not your fault. I never brought it up. I wanted it buried.”

Dean kissed his forehead. “That’s why it was up to the rest of us to help you and we dropped the ball. I dropped the ball.”

Cas gave Dean a weak smile. “Everything was a struggle then. We didn’t have time to hash out my feelings and just when we did another crisis would happen.”

“Don’t make excuses. You were more important than any of the other shit we were dealing with.”

“Dean having your Dad come back....” Before Cas finished, the mechanic covered his mouth.

Shaking his head, Dean said, “No. John did not deserve our attention. He was the one who left and he was the one who came back to steal from us and then get drunk and drive into a tree. He was not worth it. You were worth it. You are worth it. Please, know that.”

“I do, Dean. You show me every day. And I love you for it and so much more.  And that is why I am begging you not to blame yourself for this. I have always known I could talk to you about anything and I am the one who chose not to. That is on me.”

“Cas. I should have asked.”

“Maybe, but I most likely wouldn’t have answered. Besides we are talking about it now. And I feel better. I am not so afraid anymore.”

Dean reached out and touched Cas’ face, running his fingers along the man’s strong jawline. “Really?”

“Yes. You made me realize a house is not a home. You are and have been my home since the day Mary found me. That day you welcomed your best friend into your home and you never let me go again.”

“And I never will.” Dean kissed him gently and whispered his love as Cas drifted off to sleep. The mechanic watched him for several minutes until the lines in Castiel’s face softened. Only then did he close his eyes.

 

The next two days passed quickly and suddenly Christmas Eve was upon them.   The house was quiet and warm. A fire blazed and the Christmas lights twinkled. Dean announced that dinner was ready, eliciting Cas to put his book aside and join him at the dining table. “Everything looks amazing.”

As usual, Dean blushed at the compliment. “Sit down so we can eat.”

“I love when your cheeks turn that cute shade of pink.”

“Dammit Cas,” said Dean as his skin flushed more deeply.

Castiel smiled and took his seat. “Okay, my love. I will stop with the compliments.” Dean knew the promise came with caveats as soon as he saw Cas wink. “At least through the main course. No promises when you bring out the pie that smells so delicious.”

“Maybe I won’t serve you that pie and I will eat it myself.”

Eyes shining with mischief, the firefighter dropped his voice. “I’d like to see you try that.”

“Asshole. You know I hate it when you use the sex voice when it’s time to eat.”

A small laugh escaped Castiel’s lips. “By the looks of you, I would say hate is the wrong word.” Dean ducked his head and looked away. “Don’t hide from me Dean. I love to see the desire in your eyes. If my voice is all it takes for you, that look in your eyes is all it takes for me.”

“So, what you’re saying is we are both easy.”

“Hmm…or too sexy.”

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” They both chuckled before leaning forward and kissing their laughter away. Leaning back, Dean said, “We should eat before it gets cold.”

“Okay, my love. Whatever you say.”

Dean dropped his head to the table. “Dammit Cas. I thought we were done with that.”

“Done with what?” Cas asked innocently.

The mechanic lifted his head and shook it aggressively. “No matter how many times you try to sound innocent you will fail. Your gravely voice is too damn sexy for that. Now eat.”

The food was delicious as usual and when Dean brought out the pie, Castiel groaned. As they ate the warm apple pie and melting ice cream, they traded moans. “You do that on purpose,” whined Dean.

“And you don’t.”

Dean smirked. “Oh no, I readily admit I do that on purpose. I love to see you flustered and I know that is one sure fire way to make it happen.” He stood and picked up their plates. “I’m going to take these to the kitchen. Why don’t you go sit by the fire and we can exchange our gifts?”

“You don’t want to do it tomorrow after everyone gets here,” questioned Cas.

“Can it just be us this time?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas walked across the room to the Christmas tree and pulled out their gifts.  He waited patiently by the fire even though he was curious about the large box which weighed next to nothing. Dean had painstakingly wrapped the gift. Cas’ gift by comparison was sloppily wrapped. He chuckled at the difference. Dean entered the room. “What’s so funny?”

“Just the shitty wrapping job I did.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Says the guy with the perfectly wrapped gift.” As Dean sat down, Cas leaned against him. “Merry Christmas, my love. Why don’t you go first?”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean tore the paper and opened the box. His eyes snapped up and he stared at Castiel. “Wow. Are you serious?” Cas nodded and found himself with a lapful of Dean. “I guess you like it.”

“Like it. I love it. But can you take off this much time.”

Cas grabbed the map and the brochures. “We are not going to do it in one trip. I figured we would split it in two. This year we go to the west coast museums and next we hit the ones on the east coast. I have already cleared it at the station and Bobby said he needs a vacation from you. We are all set.”

“I can’t believe you are going to spend weeks listening to me ramble on about cars.”

“At least this time I will be looking at the classic cars you are describing in minute detail.”

“Are you saying I talk about cars a lot?” Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean laughed. “Yeah. Don’t bother answering that. Open your gift instead.”

Cas took his time removing the wrapping paper and opening the box, when he looked inside confusion hit him. He pulled out the throw pillow and read the embroidered words, _Welcome Home._ Cas looked at Dean, but the mechanic didn’t speak. He only gestured at the box. Cas reached back into the box and pulled out a stack of papers. “Dean, you didn’t.”

“I did.”

“It’s ours.”

“Yes.”

Cas’ eyes opened wide and he gasped, “How?”

“It really is one of Cain’s properties and before you ask the apartment is fine. Charlie, Cain and I concocted the story about the wiring. Anyway, Cain knew we were getting married and he suggested I look at one of his houses. You were on one of your forty-eight-hour shifts, so I went by myself. As soon as I walked in the door, I knew this was it. This was your dream home, Cas. I couldn’t let it get away. Cain pulled it from the market that day. All we have to do is meet with the bank to finalize the loan. The inspection and appraisal are done. The closing date can be as soon as thirty days.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to have a lapful of fiancé. Cas hugged him tightly and kissed every inch of his face. “I…I…you…God Dean. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”   He kissed Dean soundly and then said, “I thought you wanted to wait a few years.”

“No, sunshine. I am ready for whatever comes next. The house, the marriage, kids, even a pet.” The last word got the smile he was waiting for. The wide smile in which Cas’ face scrunched up and his eyes crinkled. “Do you mean it? We can get a cat.” Dean smiled up at Cas and nodded. “Thank you so much. Thank you for knowing this was meant to be our home. Thank you for finding a way to make it ours. Thank you for our life now and what our life is going to become. I love you, sweetheart.”

Dean pulled Cas down and rested their foreheads together. “And I love you. Now take me to bed.”


End file.
